


And Finally You May Follow Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With the reformation of Hyrule underway, Link is sent to negotiate with Riju for the allegiance of the Gerudo, and Zelda's tasked her knight with using all of his diplomatic tools to make her cooperative. Especially his 'diplomatic tool'. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Link/Riju (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	And Finally You May Follow Me

`Link felt a swell of pride like no other as he walked through the streets of the Gerudo city open and proudly a man. No veil, no loose clothes, no attempts to cross-dress or pass himself off as anything other than what he was as he walked eagerly past all the stares and surprise that served only to embolden him. Link was a hero. Vanquisher of Calamity Ganon. Savior of Hyrule. Nobody could have denied Link free reign to tread wherever he pleased, and that let him be the first man to openly walk the streets of Gerudo land as a man in over a century. He felt damn good doing it too, soaking in every stare and relishing in how special he was, how much he was now free to flaunt what he was and what he had done. He earned this, and nobody would dare speak up against him.

Nobody stopped him. He was free to go right up to the palace unbothered by guards or passersby, marching upon the steps and toward the throne, atop which Riju sat, the chieftain of the Gerudo wearing wry amusement on her face. "I suppose you've been waiting for the chance to do that," she sighed. "Zelda sent ahead you would be coming, but I didn't think you would be alone."

"I don't need anybody else with me to do what I'm here for," he explained, standing before Riju. Her relaxed posture spoke to a casual approach that had him not wanting to do much to disturb that or try to make this formal. "In fact, it works better if nobody is here." His head tilted toward Buliara, who stood firm and silent by the throne and acted as a very useful but also very in-the-way presence.

Riju sighed and took a moment to think this through, before deciding to trust him. "Buliara, you may take your leave for the night. I trust Link enough to know he won't hurt me."

"I understand. Be well, Lady Riju." Buliara walked from the throne room and entrusted Riju to the hero, trusting perhaps too easily that Link would not do anything untoward to her chieftain. Riju seemed to trust in it, at least, although she was certainly more than a little bit perplexed by the whole of this situation as she rested back in her seat and waited until Buliara was fully gone before speaking up.

"There are a limited number of things i can imagine you wanted my bodyguard gone before discussing," she mused. "And if so, that is quite the surprise. The princess was coy about what you would come here to do, just her intentions. But go on, Link, tell me what you believe your task here is."

"Now that Calamity Ganon is slain and the royal family rules once more, Princess Zelda wants to re-establish the kingdom. In addition to unifying the disparate towns and lands, she wants to re-establish diplomatic relations and unions with the other powers in the area. That includes the Gerudo. We once fought together, and you stood to help me defeat Calamity Ganon, so now, at Princess Zelda's request, I ask that you pledge friendship and allegiance to the Kingdom of Hyrule." It was more verbose than Link liked to be. Zelda trusted him to do the diplomatic thing and take the lead on this matter, though, and he knew he had to do that job well. Link was a fighter and not a diplomat, but he would do this for Zelda.

And, if things went well, for himself.

Riju remained detached and unimpressed. It was a pose, by and large, one that she struck to keep leverage in the conversation. "That's a lot to ask, considering you've come here by yourself and seemingly empty-handed," she replied. She had her suspicions already of where this was going, and she was intrigued, at least, though she wanted to see more than this if she was going to agree to anything. "Princess Zelda is smarter than to send an envoy with nothing to offer me, so if you have something, I'd like to hear it."

"The strength of Hyrule behind you," Link replied. "Support, aid, our army's help should you need it. Whatever you need."

"And how do I know that Hyrule's strength is worth anything?" Leaning forward, Riju put the pressure on. "Such a nebulous thing to offer me. What proof do you have of its worth?"

"I have myself. One man of Hyrule, who has every intention of proving to you what we're capable of." It was time. Link's smile widened, flashing a bit of teeth as she looked Riju up and down. "Have you ever had a man of Hyrule before? If you did, you'd be far more amenable to what I'm saying right now."

Riju bit her lip. "Bold," she said, rather delighted he was going there. She hadn't expected him to lay it out in such certain and blatant terms like that, but Riju welcomed what he was doing, oddly intrigued. "Almost crass. What an offer to level against the Chieftain of the Gerudo. You must be very confident in yourself to think you can make such an offer against me."

"Not only am I confident, I'm certain," Link replied, stepping toward the throne. "And with your bodyguard gone, we need not even wait for a bed for me to prove myself. I can take you right here, defile your throne, and leave you begging for more."

The words drew a startled laugh from Riju. "I thought you better than the average man, but your crudeness makes me think otherwise. You will not woo me into diplomatic relations so easily, and I will not be made to beg for any man. But very well, I'm interested to see what has you so certain of things, and once you've been proven wrong, I can send you away." Riju's morbid curiosity tugged ta her, begged her to explore this and see what he was capable of, oddly amused and intrigued by everything he presented to her, even if she was certain he would fail.

Link took his cue to step forward and accept the offer before him. He reached into his pants, and Riju rolled her eyes as he pulled out his cock, only for her dismissal to come to a screeching halt as she looked suddenly upon what he held in his hand. A massive, twitching, rigid cock standing rock hard and seeking her attention. No, demanding it. What Link held now was the most frightening and indecently tempting thing that she had ever laid eyes on, and Riju was ill prepared for such a confrontation, her smug smirk falling off of her face as she stared upon him, having no idea how to respond to the meaty prick suddenly approaching upon her.

In her speechlessness, Riju wasn't able to do a damn thing to respond to how Link descended upon her, grabbing her dress and hiking it up, his fingers hooking into her panties and tugging them off of her slender legs. "At a loss for words?" he asked, taunting her with a simple few words, all he needed to say as he moved in to position, ready to let the rest of the mess be his words, be the way he sought to have his way thoroughly with her. "Spread your legs."

Riju did exactly that, trembling under the frustrating heat and pressure of feeling this heat creeping across her body. She couldn't help herself, wondering how to deal with the feelings Link induced within her simply by exposing his cock, but she felt like she was powerless against it Against him. There was no easy way to contain what she felt, and she didn't know how to respond to him, except to give him what he wanted, and to let him have her. "Do it," she said. She wanted to add something more. Something defiant and hot, but the words didn't come out. She was left meekly giving him permission to have her with no doubt about his abilities or offhand remark about how he was going to disappoint her.

Link took that clear chance as reason enough to shove forward and lose himself further into this joy, thrusting deep into Riju's waiting pussy with eon confident stroke, making her gasp and tremble in such utter panic, clearly having no idea how to respond to what hit her next, as her legs snapped around his waist. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he teased, feeling the incredible tightness of her slick pussy around his thick cock, and she wasn't ready for him. Not even a little bit. Paying her a compliment over it would have been giving her a little bit too much ground though, so Link kept smug and instead worked to drive her deeper into the throes of giving in to him.

Riju didn't want to let out the noises she did. Every raw, indecent, confused sound spilling from her lips was an expression of feelings that surrendered to Link way too much ground, acquiescing to his expectations and his demands. Riju wished she was better and stronger than this, but the fat cock hit her so right so quickly that she didn't feel herself able to wrap her head around reasonable thoughts, giving in to him more than she felt she was prepared to handle, and everything was such a reckless mess that she just felt like she had to accept it, giving in deeper and hotter, melting under the feverish pulse of hunger that stormed through her body and left no time for her to focus.

"I've never felt anything like this before!" Riju gasped, her body trembling under the sudden ferocity of wild thrusts forcing upon her so many feelings at once. Wild sensations proved so raw and so dizzy that she didn't know how to fight them all off, foggily sinking into desperation and confusion. There was a lot here, and it brought on a very up-front sense of surrender to it, as Riju felt the crushing weight of pleasure hit her immediately and without sense. Her hands grabbed about, finding only fistfuls of Link's tunic as she clung to him, startled by how quickly these feelings hit her and begged for her attention.

Like an animal, Link hammered forward, single-minded fervor and purpose driving him into all the reckless pleasures he could muster. He thought only of one thing as he pounded onward, making the most of this opportunity and fucking Riju as hard as he could, wanting her to feel the wanton pressures he could impose upon her. He knew what he wanted, and he confidently took it, thrusting into her as he grabbed the top of the throne for support, pounding greedily into her. "Does it feel good being fucked on your throne?"

"Yes! By the goddess, yes!" Riju wasn't able to deny anything. Her legs wrapped around his waist tight, greedily pleading that he remain inside of her. She was unable to ground herself in the face of all this wild pleasure, her body shuddering and twisting in the sinful embrace of feelings she felt were leaving her without the ability to think clearly, giving in more and more to the desperation that he imposed upon her, ensuring that she had no time to think straight or process what came on so quickly. She was lost to what he did, a mess trembling on her own seat of power, unable to fight against the impending reality of what Link could do to her and how easily he could dominate her. She didn't stand a chance here, giving up to the chaos and allowing him to ravage her thoughts, to tear her asunder with his primal heat and the thrill of his aggression.

"This is the might of a Hylian man," Link bragged, keeping up the faster pace upon her as he flaunted what he could do. She was going to give in to him as much as he could wring out from her, and nothing would hold back what he could do, nothing would stop him in this moment. He was reckless, brilliance flaring up as he pushed on and kept up this reckless pace. "This is what I offer you, and I think it's safe to say you're not ready for its might."

Riju wished she could stand up for herself, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready for this. Not even remotely. Everything Link did to her was a messy swell of pleasure and hunger storming through her body with a speed so swift and intense that she didn't stand a chance against it. What Link did to her was pure ecstasy, and she found herself unraveling under the pressure he imposed upon her. Raw dominance brought on pulse after pulse of something too hot to control herself in the face of, and as she sank deeper into the messy, enthralling heat of his touch, she felt like she just had to burn, giving in and giving up.

Holding back would have been cowardice. Link let it all out, let his raw aggressions play out with pure shame and senselessness upon Riju as he worked to wear her down utterly, fucking her into a state of dizzy submission potent enough to leave nothing to change. Link pounded forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside of Riju and setting her alight, making her squeal and shiver under the sudden swells of pleasure and panic. As his hot cum flooded into her pussy, the chieftain let out desperate noises of orgasmic joy, giving up to her own fierce climax and embracing the thrill of losing herself, thoroughly overwhelmed and wasted by the swell of pleasure and hunger that tore her thoughts asunder.

"Goddess," Riju whined, lying limp on the throne, a ruined mess, and as Link pulled out of her, she let out a needy squeal. Everything felt hollow without him inside her, and she was left a dripping mess, his cum oozing slowly out of her hole and onto the seat. Left a panting and shivering mess, there was nothing Riju could do to steady herself and present any sort of composure or sense. She felt ravaged and ruined, left a senseless, shivering mess weakly lying there and staring at Link, so dizzily overwhelmed and unsure how to respond now to him.

"Well?" Link asked, standing over her with a smirk, wringing a few drops of cum from his cock out onto the floor.

"Please, more."  
********************************  
Being carried to a bed almost felt some sort of romantic, but Riju's sweet view of the situation as something soft and caring died as Link tossed her down onto the bed, threw her upon it and slammed into her. Down on her back, she had nowhere to go and space left to give as Link's heavy body pressed against hers, burdensome muscle bearing down upon her tightly as he slammed back into her from above, her legs hanging up high in the air for him as he pounded into her once, renewed vigor and harshness pushing Riju into depths of pleasure that she was horribly unprepared for, struggling with the spiral and haze of pure madness.

"You're unstoppable," Riju gasped, bucking underneath him with all the room his thrusts afford her, which wasn't much. "Like a beast. Does Zelda know you're doing this to me?'

"She's the one who asked me to," Link shot back, groaning and hammering on faster, dominating the Gerudo chieftain hard, leaving her no time to think. "She knows how persuasive I can be in bed, and she thought I was uniquely suited to convince you to cooperate. Seems she was right." He pressed her down tighter against the mattress, every hard thrust driving his cock deep into her snug pussy, his balls slapping loudly against her skin as he hilted himself into her. The bed shook and creaked under all of his wild attention, his vicious fucking leaving no time or focus for the poor chieftain as she struggled to handle what he could do to her and the powerful, potent sway of his dominance.

Riju wished she could understand this. Wished she knew how to handle everything Link imposed upon her so strongly. He was like no man she could have ever conceived of, this wild side of him leaving her breathless, speechless. His huge cock filled her to a degree that made it difficult to think, almost impossible to hold on to any shred of focus and composure, left to give in deeper, the steepening swells of chaos getting to her as she fell ever deeper, as she succumbed to him. Link held sway over her with a power beyond her wildest imagining, and she didn't know how to fight this or compose herself.

Instead, she just flailed and begged. "Harder, fuck me harder!" she pleaded. It was an undignified position to be in, especially so soon after insisting that Link would never be able to take her and make her give up to him like this. All of her certainty melted away and she found herself scrambling to get more of him, begging for his cock to penetrate and fill her down to the hilt with each pass, a careless show of deepening ecstasy that knew no sign of stopping. Each second of this tireless pleasure brought her so much joy, and Riju felt like understanding it wasn't worth as much as simply succumbing to the unraveling swell of joy he could induce.

"You're a lot tighter than Princess Zelda is. It's a snug fit, but I think by the end of the night I'll have fucked you loose enough to take me just fine." Every hard grunt and shove forward was a smug, bold swell of glee and wickedness, as Link flaunted what he could do. Each slam down filled her completely, perhaps as utterly as any cock could have filled the slender chieftain, stretching out her inner walls and challenging her with what he was capable of, forcing her to confront the madness and reality of his aggression more and more with each pass. He knew what he wanted, knew how to take it, and he left in his wake nothing but the annihilation of all thoughts in her head.

Riju couldn't believe this was happening, but she felt like she wanted it all. "Please, stretch me out, make my pussy fit your cock." She couldn't imagine wanting any other man to fuck her now, an intensely swelling devotion taking hold of her and leaving something so desperate and hungry within Riju that she didn't understand how anyone could have handled what she felt. She needed more, rocking faster back and forth in needy shows of pleasure, craving what she could get and not for a moment hesitating to let it all go. She craved him, and the more that she let those feelings take her, the more Riju felt like she was finally getting what she needed.

Link didn't hesitate to creampie Riju again, slamming down to pin her against the mattress and pump her full of shot after shot of hot spunk, flooding Riju and her needy womb, sending her over the edge of another orgasm, shrieking and howling through the brilliant joy of being taken. She was unable to hold herself together, uncontrolled desperation and heat wearing at her, leaving her breathless and wanting, so full of need and cravings that she had no way of dealing with, and all she wanted in the hazy throes of this pleasure was more. Her eyes rolled back, and it felt like a switch had been thrown in her head.

Drawing back harshly, Link didn't waste time or motion. He grabbed her by the hair, exerting his rough dominance over someone now much more hopeless still, and brought his cock against her lips. "Suck on it," he commanded, testing how far gone Riju was, and as her mouth opened wide and she slurped him hungrily down into her mouth, sucking Link's cock in and realizing just how much dick was going into her. He was so thick, so long, and as she forced her mouth open wide enough to accommodate him, she wondered how she was able to do this, all while pushing forward and continuing to sink down his shaft, giving up more and more ground to him.

Unable to control herself and not even sure she wanted to, Riju shoved forward, taking him right into her throat and allowing herself to burn under the searing pressure of what he had in mind for her. She couldn't help herself now, so full of cravings and desires that left no time for her to make sense of what came on so fast and so sudden. She knew she wanted it, but that was the extent of her understanding of this mess, as her body bucked back and forth in greedy acceptance of these terms and she gave in to the wildest of temptations. Staring up hungrily toward Link, Riju expressed a quivering sense of submission she didn't think existed inside of her, but it was there and it was too strong for her to deny.

"Look at you, you tamed little thing," Link growled, his fingers reaching into her luscious locks and keeping her head in place, working along his cock obediently and desperately. The power and high of watching Riju give up to him whatever he demanded was a potent one, keeping the hero firm and wicked as he marveled at the pace she took and the way she sucked him down, her needy, greedy motions getting quicker and more frustrated as she gave in to everything he wanted from her.

Choking his thick shaft down and yielding to his demands more and more, Riju learned the increasing pressure and panic, and yet his cock tasted so delicious, especially slick with the coating of her own tart juices slathered along it. She licked him clean of her mess and continued her needy service, having no idea how to control her downward spiral or how to hold firm to any semblance of sanity. She was giving up so much ground, letting Link have more and more of her as she succumbed to his demands and learned harder and needier what he was capable of. The blinding, wicked fervor of his potent thrusts induced lots of confusing swells of sensation that Riju wished she had time to grasp, but she barely had room.

Not when Link's hand was pushing in tighter, keeping his grip firm on the back of her head and urging her to suck him down deeper, to make her take him further down, having less space to come up, her oral attention growing more panicked and feverish with each pass as a result. Link had such a firm, wicked grip on this situation that Riju had little time or sense about how to deal with it all, succumbing to him with more hazy and unfocused panic, a sense of deepening surrender inducing lots of feelings she wished she could control, but she had no time to. He was in control too firm and too wicked for her to do that now, and all she could do instead was gag and struggle on his cock in pursuit of pure surrender.

Every sloppy choking noise she made was a deeper sign of her submission. Drool ran down Riju's chin as she took this all on, doing her best to control herself and fight against the pressure building up hotter upon her, wearing her down and leaving her thoughts dizzily aimless, unable to focus on anything that wasn't the up-front reality of how much she needed to burn. Everything felt so good, and she couldn't resist slipping a hand between her legs, finger-fucking her sopping wet twat and letting him set her aflame. She had no grounding or sense, but Riju felt like she didn't need any, felt like the better thing to do was let go and allow him to push her to new heights of surrender and joy, ever hotter, ever more desperate.

"Getting on having your mouth fucked?" Link asked, starting to work his hips back and forth, meeting her motions and properly facefucking the chieftain, his dominance only getting more ferocious as he pressed his luck and his advantage. "Keep going. You're going to make me cum soon." Link was a completely different person during sex, and he relished in the chance to show off to Riju that fact, violating her and wearing her down with a speed and a hunger that she had no way to guard against. It was too much, an expressive, expansive mess of rushing desires bearing down faster upon her, leaving no time for sense or understanding as he just ravaged her.

No warning for Link's impending orgasm helped Riju get ready for it. It was more fun in Link's mind to let it just catch her off guard, for the sudden eruption of hot spunk gushing down her throat to catch her unawares, but the surprise really worked out, driving Riju over the edge of her own orgasm as her fingers toyed with her needy hole and she reached her peak just in time for Link to tug her back by the hair. Riju let out wild cries of pleasure as his cock erupted with more shots of gooey seed, pumping cum all over her face now too, leaving her a spunk-splattered, fuck-addled mess who could barely contain how much she needed more. So very much more.

"I will pledge my peoples' lo--" Riju didn't get a chance to give up to the terms that Link wanted from her, as she instead got tugged up from her knees and dragged right out of her bedchambers, out to the balcony before the still night, as Link shoved her against the railing and slammed into her from behind, leaving her to gasp in wild confusion and panic, wondering what was happening and how to handle it.

"We can talk politics later," he snarled, hands tight on her hips as he pounded into her from behind. "For now, let's see if you can keep quiet while I fuck you. Will you hold it together? Or will you scream into the night about how much you love this big Hylian cock stuffed inside of you?" He taunted her harder, sinking deeper into the wicked, playful heat of depravity and dominance that so far had done him well, and he wasn't about to slow down as he pushed Riju's limits harder still, caring only about having her.

Confused gasps tugged at Riju's throat as she stared over the balcony. Guards moved about. Life continued on in the Gerudo city, and if she were to be too loud, Riju would have alerted them to the indecent sight of her getting fucked senseless, her struggles and her surrenders proving more intense than she felt she could deal with. Should her people have seen her in such a state, Riju would have lost much political clout and respect, wrecked and ravaged by a man. Gerudo women sought male lovers to continue their people, but they did so from a position of dominance; aggressive and sultry seductresses whose power could not be denied. Here, the chieftain of a strong and proud people was reduced to a gibbering wreck with cum all over her face and her cheeks flush.

Riju couldn't speak. She didn't trust herself to. Saying anything was to risk letting out desperate expressions of heat that she feared would have been her undoing, which kept her simply trying to contain herself instead, to hold in all sound and keep herself from letting loose all the most depraved pleasures begging to be let out from within her. It wasn't easy, and only became harder as everything Link did to Riju urged her complete unraveling, begged her to surrender and accept this all. But she already had. She was his now, halfway broken by the joy of what his cock could impose upon her, and Riju knew only wild surrender now as she accepted these wild thrusts, gave in deeper to the unbridled joy tearing at her. She was his in a sense, and she found that there was no greater pleasure upon her than the joy of giving herself to him utterly.

"Now that you're finally cooperating, I think we'll get on well together," Link growled. "Our people will work together to a better future for all of Hyrule." His tone was mocking. Wicked. He didn't care too much about the politics or intent behind all of this. He acted on behalf of Zelda out of loyalty to her, and because he could reduce the Gerudo chieftain to a gibbering mess of cock-addled delight if he worked at it. Those were reason enough for him do his part and hammer onward carelessly, ceaseless desires pushing on fiercer and stronger through everything he could muster.

"And what of us?" Riju asked. Her voice trembled. She felt so low. So desperate. To give in like this and plead for him, to speak of 'them' in such terms, represented such a shameful surrender. Her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of Link, body lost to the quivering heights of desire pleading with her to give herself up fully to him, and Riju no longer understood or cared about terms beyond giving herself fully.

"There'll be plenty of time for that," he promised, fucking faster, harder. "I'm not getting you hooked on my cock just to leave you waiting." His dark murmurs into her ear made Riju tremble, but she continued to sink into his touch, falling under the sway of potent temptation and promises sure to be her undoing. "I'll keep coming back and fucking you again and again, and--"

Riju's resolve broke. A heated, wild gasp, forced its way from her lips as she came, her eyes rolling back in her head and all thought collapsing within her, an expression of hopelessness and desire that felt like it was too much to bear. Riju couldn't deal with this desperation, with the heat and the panic of giving in, a fervor leaving her stripped of all sense. She was done for, but to lose herself was such sweetness. Her cry fortunately sounded like the noise of some braying desert creature, and nobody seemed to react down below to the sound.

Link couldn't believe the indecent noise he got out of Riju, driven over the edge by the excitement and blowing his load deep into her, filling her up with hot spurts of cum for another gooey creampie, another thick load flooding into her and leaving her dizzy. He yanked her back off of the balcony and into the bedroom again; he'd proven his point and decided to let the rest of his intentions speak for themselves as he railed her in the bedroom through the rest of the night.

When Riju stepped out onto the balcony again, it was under the bright morning sun to deliver an announcement to her people that they were renewing their ancient allegiances to the Kingdom of Hyrule. From the distance up to the balcony, none of her people could see the gooey streaks of white all over her face from the load Link blew onto her seconds before she stepped out to give her address.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
